


Lovers

by nerdqueenenterprise



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, just a lot of happiness here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Spock wakes up with Jim in his arms, happy as he could be.





	Lovers

Spock has never much been one for letting even just an ounce of nonprofessionalism crack his façade - he simply cannot allow himself to be anything but perfect. The extremely rare times that he forgets a deadline haunt him for a rather long time. He prides himself on being efficient, orderly, conforming to all relevant standards - always correctly dressed, his makeup on point, the necessary documents readied and delivered on time. He is proud to deliver quality work at all times, under all circumstances.

When he was posted on the  _ Enterprise _ under Captain Kirk, he did not question for even a moment that he would deliver the same qualitative level of work as he always did. After their first meeting it had turned out that Kirk was a likeable enough person and would likely prove to be an acceptable captain. Spock will ensure that he will always have all necessary reports and other work prepared for his captain so he may run the ship at its highest capability.

 

Approximately three and a half years later Spock wakes up at his regular time, instilled into his brain through decades of mental discipline. He had a restful night, he is comfortably warm and there should be absolutely nothing keeping him from getting up, going through his morning routine of personal hygiene and stretching exercises and beginning with preparing some work before his shift.

Nothing apart from the human sprawled over Spock’s chest, head pillowed on Spock’s pectorals, breathing slowly and deeply.

It’s decidedly a novelty, and one Spock doesn’t quite know how to react to, probably never will. He remembers Jim’s sheepish remark of how he’s going to fall asleep in Spock’s arms yesterday, and he remembers an emotion he closely associates with Jim’s eyes, and also with them falling asleep together. A sort of … tightening in the region of his heart, like a physical reaction to yearning. Curious, undoubtedly, but also something he has gotten used to by now. But perhaps that is the wrong phrase, because he has never exactly gotten used to Jim, because even though he is able to gauge the human’s moods and make assumptions about his next actions, Jim is still decidedly unpredictable, a quality that, among a plethora of other things, also allows him to win 48.6% of their chess matches.

But he’s getting off topic. Jim is soft and warm on top of him, he’s got a hand on Spock’s heart and he smells very good. He is also completely naked, a fact Spock wishes he could appreciate, but in order for Jim to be able to sleep, they have to keep the temperature at a level for which Spock requires a sleeping robe.

Jim is also dreaming quite vividly. Spock can’t make out what exactly it is about though, and he doesn’t wish to disturb his t’hy’la’s sleep.

Jim, Jim, beautiful Jim… of course it is illogical to think of him this much when he is, quite literally, right there, but there is little about his relationship with Jim that is exactly logical. Very few Vulcans spend their life with a chosen partner as opposed to a partner chosen for them at a young age. Even fewer Vulcans choose a human as their partner, and only one Vulcan chose such a human as Jim Kirk as his partner. There is nothing about Jim Kirk that isn’t incredible. He is kind, friendly, fiercely protective of his friends and family, enjoys solitude and quietness just as much as a party, values comfort over sexual relations but loves sex all the same. He is loud, brash, occasionally almost obnoxious, and very soft-spoken. He loves amusement parks as much as an opera, a holovideo as much as reading classic literature, a cheap romance novel as much as an article about quantum physics, gentleness as much as frantic kissing, and above all he’s rarely without a smile. Beautiful. Not perfect of course, but perfectly flawed.

It would’ve been hard not to fall in love with him, Spock reflects, instinctively holding Jim a bit tighter.  

Jim sighs, long and relaxed, turning his body in to Spock some more. In an ideal world, they wouldn’t have to get up so soon, but Jim wouldn’t be happy there. He needs Spock as much as the  _ Enterprise _ to function. Over the years she and her crew have become an integral part of Jim’s personality, and Jim’s dedication towards her is admirable.

    “‘S so early, ‘n y’re ‘lr’dy thinkin’,” the human slurs against the bunched up fabric of Spock’s robe. Is there anything quite like the fondness that floods him when he  hears Jim’s voice, especially when directed at him?

    “I was thinking about you, ashayam,” he replies, unable to keep a slight smile off his face.

Jim ‘mhm’s and nuzzles deeper into Spock’s robe.

    “Time’s it?”

    “Half past oh-fivehundred hours, Jim. You can still sleep.”

Predictably, Jim drifts off again. Spock sifts his fingers in Jim’s hair, utterly content. In a few hours (3 hours and 58 minutes, to be exact) the  _ Enterprise  _ will begin a short orbit around Starbase X7 so that the scheduled team of inspectors can beam aboard. They will inspect specifically the engine and the medical bay as well as conduct randomized interviews with crewmembers, and that will take up a great amount of Jim’s time in the following two weeks. During that time, Spock will be commander-in-charge of the ship, and, unfortunately, spend a great deal less time with Jim, especially since he will have to sleep in his own quarters again.

But for now Jim is happily curled into Spock and sleeping. Spock couldn’t be happier.

 

    “Jim? Jim, telsu, t’nash-veh ashaya. Wake up.”

Jim moans softly and burrows his head deeper into Spock’s sleeping robe.

    “Wake up, Jim. We have to get up.”

    “Five m’re minutes.”

Spock almost smiles. “You already said that … ten minutes ago. Come on, vaksurik.”

Jim flops onto his back and pouts. His hair is wild and fluffed and there are creases from folds in Spock’s robe on his cheek and down his neck.

    “‘M gonna get up in a  _ minute _ , Spock,” the Human protests. 

    “May I remind you that in less than ten percent of the instances where I let you stay in bed for ‘just one more minute’, as you say, you did not fall asleep?”

    “Less than ten percent? How many percent precisely?” Jim teases. He runs his hand over the side of Spock’s face. 

    “Come on, Jim.”

    “How many percent?”

Sigh. “If I tell you, will you get up?”

    “If I really have to.”

    “Eight point five percent. Does that satisfy you?”

Jim pushes his torso up and leans his forehead on Spock’s shoulder.

    “Alright.”

 

They shower together, and Jim doesn’t put on his uniform yet, instead pretending to check whether there are any new messages from Command. There aren’t, so he settles down on the bed again, watching Spock carefully do his makeup. He chooses a sparkling blue today that  matches his uniform, with a hint of purple on the finish.

    “I think I’m very much in love with you,” he blurts out suddenly.

Spock looks up in surprise and the tips of his ears turn green.

    “I love you too, Jim,” he answers, reaching out two fingers to caress Jim’s bare chest, feeling out his heartbeat.

    “And I will keep you forever,” Jim promises, covering Spock’s fingers with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> visit me on [my tumblr](http://www.nerdqueenenterprise.tumblr.com). maybe send me a prompt?


End file.
